College Bound!
by PyroKittie
Summary: The FY characters are in college. See how they act around each other without their memories... *Ch. 2 up!!* Cowritten with Sakura Kittie. Much love!
1. Ch.1: An Age Old Feud

1 Fushigi Yuugi: An Alternate Reality Fic  
  
By: Sakura Kittie and Pyro Kittie  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: In no way possible do we own the characters of Fushigi Yuugi/ Mysterious Play. We wish.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One- An Age Old Feud  
  
  
  
Years after retuning from the book, Miaka Yuuki and Yui Hongo passed the entrance exams and have made it to college. Well into their second year, fourteen new students transferred to the school and have somewhat befriended the priestesses. But something is bothering the girls about these students and they aren't sure what it is.  
  
  
  
"Miaka, haven't you finished your homework yet!" Yui and Miaka shared a dorm, which wasn't always a blessing. "Could you two hold it down? I can't sleep with all that racket." They also shared the dorm with two other people. One looked a lot like Hotohori but wasn't as vain. The other, no matter how much Miaka refused to believe it, looked like Tamahome.  
  
"Why don't you hold it down, Taka? I'm sure Hamarike would like to be able to sleep as well as the whole building." Shouted Miaka as she put her homework away. Yui just sighed and got ready for bed, "Why must you guys argue? I end up with a headache almost every night because of it." Taka gave her a raspberry and went off to the room he shared with Hamarike.  
  
  
  
The next day after class was over Yui and Miaka decided to go for pizza with the rest of the group, who had suggested it earlier in the day. "Tarikaru, I am not getting any jalapenos on my pizza!" "C'mon. It ain't gonna kill ya." The blue haired teen was adamant. "No way. Jalapenos are disgusting and none of us are gonna eat them, no da."  
  
Miaka laughed at how much those two reminded her of Chichiri and Tasuki. Now that she thought about, it almost all of the gang reminded her of one of the seishi. Tarikaru being Tasuki, Chang acted like Chichiri, Hamarike resembled Hotohori, Morikaru was just like Mitsukake, Chris was a taller version of Chiriko, and then there was Nori who was exactly like Nuriko minus the cross-dressing.  
  
"I said jalapenos and that is that." Yui shook her head and tried to smile but did not prevail. Hamarike laughed at the fight, as did Taka. Finally Miaka decided to do something about it and stood up. "I have an idea. Why not just get two pizzas, that way everyone gets what he or she wants." Tarikaru huffed in defeat, "All right you win. But I still want jalapenos."  
  
  
  
After ordering one small jalapeno pizza and one large pepperoni with extra cheese, they sat down at a table. "So how were classes today guys?" Chris answered first. "Great. Yurokito sensei told us that it takes a lot of work to become a doctor, but it's worth it." "That's nothin'. My coach told me I might make the NBA someday." "Quit bragging Tarikaru. It gets really old, no da." "Aw, shut up." Just then the pizzas came.  
  
  
  
  
  
Back at the dorms, in the east wing, seven highly skilled fighters walked up the stairs to their rooms. "Humph. I almost had you Nokiko. If only Saisha hadn't interfered," complained Kaika, a blonde headed teen with blue eyes. "Any excuse to cover up for your bad playing, huh? Personally I would have done the same thing." "You're not funny." Saisha spoke up, "That is only one man's opinion."  
  
When they reached Nokiko's room, Kaika walked directly over to the couch and turned on the TV. "All right! My favorite show's on- 'Neon Genesis Evangelion'!" (A/n: We are not getting paid for that plug. It was all we could think of at the time, besides Jerry Springer or General Hospital (ahhhh!!!!)) Saisha looked up from her new Creed album. (A/n: THAT was a plug!) "What an anime freak!" "So?" asked Kaika, miffed. "I happen to enjoy this show. Is that a crime?" Seiya looked at his twin in disgust, "Yeah it is. Where's a cop when ya need one?"  
  
A familiar feeling passed through the group for a split second. They looked at each other with surprise and hatred then quickly shook off the feeling. "I wonder what that was about?" asked Toshiri, the really morbid one of the group. (A/n: When we say morbid we mean morbid. For those of you who don't know who these characters are yet, you will find out eventually.) Nokiko, who knew what that was about, looked at the group with disgust. 'How could they not remember who they are! Well in any case soon both of them will be ours.' 


	2. Ch. 2: Memories Return

Chapter two- Memories Return  
  
'A phoenix? But where did it come from? Surely not from around here? Come on little guy, let's get you home.' It was later that night, and Miaka was dreaming. All of a sudden the phoenix she was holding took flight. A minute later, it was soaring. And then, right in front of her eyes, it was transforming into a beautiful-looking god. 'Miaka.' The phoenix spoke. 'Ahhhh! A talking bird!!' 'Calm down. I am surprised at you. Do you not recognize me?'  
  
'Obviously not.' A few seconds later the former priestess of Suzaku screamed. Now s/d, Miaka Yuuki realized why he seemed so familiar to her. 'I am so sorry. I should have realized, sorry. I can't believe I didn't see it sooner.' She was so absorbed in apologizing she didn't notice he had made pictures of the former Suzaku seishi appear before her.  
  
'Shh. There's no need to keep apologizing; I get the point. Now please, look at these pictures you have in front of you. Do these men have any significance to you?' 'My friends… but what does this have to do with them?' 'Look closer. Do you see anything in these images besides your friends?' 'I… uh…no.' Just then, the images changed. They were now paintings on canvas of the former Suzaku Seishi.  
  
Miaka didn't want to believe what she was seeing. Could that mean that her friends in the South dorm were her former warriors from China? 'I can see Nuriko, Hotohori, Tasuki, Mitsukake, Chichiri, and Chiriko as my new friends, but Taka is too stuck up and self-centered to be one of them. I refuse to believe it.' Suzaku was somewhat shocked to hear his "daughter" speak of someone like that. Especially since he was Tamahome without his memories.  
  
'Miaka, I see that I cannot force you to believe. But I must impress upon you the importance of the situation. You must resurrect me as soon as possible or all is lost.' 'What…?' 'That is all I can say for now. Until later Miaka.' 'Matte! I don't understand! What is it I'm supposed to do? And how exactly do you plan on me doing it?! HEY!' Miaka awoke in a cold sweat. 'Damn that was a very strange dream. Why does Suzaku want me to resurrect him?' A noise from the kitchen startled her, 'who in the world could be raiding the fridge at this ungodly time of night? Besides me of course.'  
  
Getting up enough nerve to go and see what was going on, Miaka crept down the hall, s/d style. 'Whomever it is better be really hungry, or they're getting their ass kicked for making me get up,' she thought. Peeking around the corner into the kitchen, she saw nothing but a pair of striped pajama bottoms protruding from the fridge door. "TAKA!" The blue haired teen jumped back in surprise. "Ahhhh! Oh, it's you. Whadda ya want? Can't you see I'm snacking over here?"  
  
"You stupid… ohhh… What in the HELL are you doing? It is well past two a.m. and people are trying to sleep!" He laughed, "You're kinda cute when you're angry." He was somewhat surprised at her reaction to his last statement. "By the way what were you doing up anyway? We all know you sleep through an atom bomb." She flushed a bright red at this statement, although it wasn't from embarrassment. "Not funny Taka Sukanami. I had a weird dream and can't get back to sleep now. I guess I can thank you for that."  
  
Three hours later Taka and Miaka had finished arguing and were watching VH1 music videos. (A/N: Another plug!) "Never made it as a wise man…" Miaka laughed at his attempt at singing. "Nickelback would quit recording if they heard you doing them such injustice." (A/N: Oh no! Not another plug!!!!) Taka just shrugged and continued to watch the video and sing along. "This is how you remind me…" Miaka hit him. "For the last time, QUIT SINGING! YOU SUCK!"  
  
"Like you can do any better?" He gently tapped the auburn priestess on the head. When she didn't answer he smirked, "Just as I thought. Don't worry I won't tell anyone." She growled playfully and poked him in the ribs. "Can you quit singing? Onegai." He complied and sat there quietly. After a few minutes Miaka laid her head on the blue-haired teen's shoulder and promptly fell asleep. Not even five minutes later Taka Sukanami did the same.  
  
"Oi. WAKE UP!!!!" None other than Yui, who had just woken up herself, startled the two sleeping teens awake. "How in the HELL did you two end up even getting along, yet alone sleeping on the same couch?!" Miaka averted her eyes from Yui's so as not to show off how embarrassed and, though she felt guilty, happy she was that they'd fallen asleep by one another. The blonde was not fooled. "Ohhh, I get it: Miaka the Baka and Taka are together!"  
  
If Miaka had had something in her mouth, it would have wound up all over the former Priestess of Seiryuu. "There is no way in hell that I am going with that stuck up, self-centered brat." The blue-haired teen got up leaving Miaka and Yui alone. "Hey Taka, don't you have something to say?" He turned his gray eyes in the Priestess of Suzaku's direction. "Me and that kaijuu? Onegai. She is too annoying for my taste. Catch ya two later." Miaka made eye contact with him as he entered his room. Something about what he had said a minute ago lingered in his eyes. It wasn't truth it was… sadness?  
  
"Nokiko, you fucking laggard, GET UP! It is already quarter to eight. If we don't hurry up, we're gonna be late, and I sure as hell don't want to stay after school again." He chuckled briefly at Saisha's awakening. "Well, if you hadn't kept me up with your loud jabbering in my ear, I wouldn't be so tired. So leave me alone." He pulled on some shorts to get ready to shower. "And you don't have to leave when I do, you know. No one is forcing you to stay with me." He grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Saisha walked out of the room she shared with Nokiko muttering some choice words. Yaten and Akoni stifled a laugh as she started to browse through the cabinets. Kaika and his twin walked out of their room they shared with Toshiri all nice and clean, ready for the day. Toshiri on the other hand looked like he had gone through a washer/dryer cycle. With five minutes till the bell left all but Nokiko had left the huge dorm room and made their way to class.  
  
Nokiko sighed as he stepped out of the bathroom. 'Maybe I was a bit short with her this morning. Oh well. She'll live. And if not, that leaves me single, so really I'm good all the way around.' He ran a comb through his long blonde hair and proceeded to class. Along the way, he ran into another blonde. "Hello, Yui," he sneered as she passed. "You're looking better than your usual horrifying self this morning." She flicked him off without batting an eyelash and entered her classroom.  
  
Miaka noticed that Nokiko hadn't entered the classroom yet. 'Why do I even care? He's just as stuck-up as Taka. Even worse, as stuck-up as Nakago.' The warning bell rang as the blonde male entered the room. 'Damn, he's never late.' "Baka Hentai," The auburn girl hissed as he walked past. "Ohayo, Priestess of Suzaku." The blonde teen sneered as he sat down behind her. 'Oh my god. He didn't just say what I think he said.' He chuckled at her uneasiness. "Yes I did." He answered as if he had read her mind. 'Holy Shit!' her mind screamed. 'I have to tell Yui!'  
  
Later that night Miaka was still debating how she was going to tell Yui about what Nokiko had said. 'Should I just come straight out and tell her, or…' Hamarike looked at her with a bit of concern. "You look troubled tonight, Miaka. Is something the matter?" She gave herself a mental shake and smiled at him. "No, but thanks for asking. Maybe I'm working too hard in school or something. I'll figure it out later." She turned away and continued her mental confrontation.  
  
"Hey Taka? Have you seen Yui, I need to talk to her about something." The blue-haired teen looked up from his homework and smiled slightly. "Last time I saw her she said she was going to sleep early. She also muttered something about a blonde guy." Miaka's amber eyes widened a bit. "Chill out, kaijuu, jeez. She laid down a few minutes ago, why don't you see if she's still awake." The auburn priestess smiled, "Thanks Taka. For once you weren't a stubborn…" He growled, "Finish that and you die." Miaka left the Tamahome look-alike alone and went into the room she shared with her blonde companion.  
  
Yui's head was spinning from what Nokiko had told her after last period that day. From what he said, she was, in fact, the Priestess of Seiryuu.  
  
~ Flashback~  
  
"Konichiwa my little blondie." "Go away Nokiko; I have to get back to my dorm to study for finals." "I don't think so. For your information, I have something I must say to you first." He had then pinned her to the wall. "And this time, you better listen. I haven't got much patience today." Yui had just glared at him as if to say 'Hurry up, cause I seriously doubt this is gonna be important.' The former shogun continued. "I know what you've been thinking about for these past few days, Yui.  
  
"About the visions that come to you every day during your calculus class, during which you usually just daydream about impaling the teacher. The blue and green flashes that seem to come when you least expect it. They're blinding, aren't they? And the dragon, Yui. Let's not forget the dragon that seems to want to crush you and your friend; to eat you two alive." Yui's eyes widened. No one knew about those daydreams, not even Miaka.  
  
Knowing he had struck a nerve, the blonde male smirked. "You know what they say, believe in your dreams. That dragon has already devoured you once Yui. But don't worry this time he wants something from both you and the Priestess of Suzaku." Yui looked quite confused, "Just what in the hell are you talking about?" "If you haven't figured it out yet, you will know soon enough. Seiryuu will be here soon, so I suggest you two get ready." The former shogun let the blonde female loose and walked off in the direction of the east dorms.  
  
~ End Flashback~  
  
'If Miaka finds out then her memories will come back and then…' The bedroom door opened and Miaka stepped in. "Yui are you awake?"  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately. What's up?" Yui asked sitting up in her bed.  
  
"Um, I wanted to know if Nokiko had said anything… strange." Miaka said nervously.  
  
"Well, I… um… No he didn't. At least not that I know of. Why?"  
  
"No reason. Just curious is all. I… uh suppose I'll let you get to sleep. Goodnight Yui-chan." With that said Miaka left the room before Yui could protest. As she did, Yui turned over in an attempt to sleep, feeling like a rat for lying to her supposed best friend. 


End file.
